blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Clover Fanon: Manual of Style
Welcome to the Black Clover Wiki. Please take your time to read this page as you start editing, to find more about this page, as well as some rules to follow in order to maintain organized and clean articles. Policies listed here are for usage in articles. Unless stated, they must be followed across the wiki, without exceptions. Other important pages to note when editing articles: As you know, all wikis have a manual of style which they follow in order to maintain clean and neatly organized articles. Black Clover Wiki has a style that it uses to keep pages looking in a similar fashion. Below are some of the guidelines that we use here for such purposes. Please take your time to read and follow the guidelines as closely as possible as you edit any and all pages. Required Templates Each page on this wikia will require the placement of a Property Template which is used as follows; Section Order Characters All character pages should begin (if applicable) with a meaningful quote by the character that describes his/her personality. Then it should have a 1-2 sentence general description and the following headings should be used in order if applicable to the character: * Infobox: * Appearance * Personality * Biography * Relatives (if a solid family tree is applicable) * Battle Prowess (if applicable) * Fights * Events * Relationships (if applicable) * Notable Quotes * Trivia * References **Under this section we personally request you all add this text exactly as mention: If you'd like to see an example we have multiple articles, Indra Draconus, Dale, Zakari Draconus. Magic Magic pages should have brief description of its power, its users and the following headings: * Infobox: * Description * Powers * History (if applicable) * Influences (if applicable) * References * Navigation Fights The pre-fight, fight and post-fight must ONLY consist of plots correlated to the specific fight. Thus, any plot points unrelated to the fight must be omitted. Fights pages should have it's participants and the following headings should be used in order: * Infobox: * Pre-Fight * Fight * Post-Fight * References * Navigation Events The prologue, event and epilogue must ONLY consist of the plot correlated to the specific events. Thus, any plot points unrelated to the event should be omitted. The Events pages should have it's participants and the following headings should be used in order: * Infobox: * Prologue * "Name of the Event" * Epilogue * References * Navigation Locations A location would be worth of an individual page when it has appear in more than 1 chapter. Location pages should have a short summary of the location and the following headings should be used in order: * Infobox * Description * Notable Events (if applicable) * Trivia (if applicable) * References * Navigation Organizations Faction pages should have the following headings in order: * Infobox: * Overview * Members * Trivia (if applicable) * References * Navigation Spells Spell pages should have the following headings in order: * Infobox: * Description * Incantation (if applicable) * Trivia (if applicable) * References * Navigation References This one became a big deal after interacting with User:DamonDraco who truly showed me how to use references. My ability to use them even more widened as I returned to the OPRP.